


Dance With Me

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had a fight. Now... how to make up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

It hadn't been much as far as fights go. They'd certainly had worse. But Sean had come into it feeling low already, Elijah had come into it still smarting from the news the there was to be a third Astin child, and one thing had led to another.

Now it seemed worse than it had been. They stood on opposite sides of the room trying not to look at each other. They were both actors and their pride was up. Nonchalance was called for and they were both determined to deliver. Neither one of them was going to give _'him'_ the satisfaction.

 _"If that's how he feels.. then fine!"_

 _"If that's how he wants it... then fine!"_

Elijah was better at this kind of acting; Sean could never quite bring it off. He huffed with indignation, but his eyes glittered with sadness. He was always the one caught looking. His misery refused to be disguised as anger. His bravado was marred by the fact that he was the one who honestly believed it was possible that they could end.

Elijah knew better.

He came to Sean after an hour of deciding, minute to minute, that he deserved just a bit more punishment. He wouldn't have admitted it to a soul, but there was a small, tiny squirming part of him that loved knowing he could make Sean suffer. He wouldn't do it for long. But he loved knowing he could do it. Somehow there was a direct correlation between this and how much Sean loved him. But Elijah finally decided that enough was enough.

He stood in front of Sean without saying a word. A blind man with a cane could have seen through Sean's attempt at casual indifference and Elijah struggled not to smile. His hand found the back of Sean's neck. His voice was low. "Dance with me."

Sean tried to look up. Tried to meet Elijah's eyes... but he couldn't. His mouth twisted and he turned away. "Dance?" he croaked out. "Dance with you? I didn't even think you liked me anymore."

The hand on the back of his neck tightened just slightly... and pulled, edging him nearer. Elijah's voice dropped another register. "Dance with me."

Sean's head lifted. He turned, trying to hear the music from the other room. It was vaguely familiar.

Slow... sad... haunting. He knew this song. It was 'Chicago' singing 'Color My World'. He turned back, feeling Elijah's hand inching him closer. "Lij..."

Elijah's eyes burned steadily into his. "Now, Sean. Right now. Don't think. Don't talk. Just dance with me now."

He pulled again, and this time Sean moved with his touch. His hands touched Elijah's waist... tentatively at first.. then slowly slid to the middle of Elijah's back. A deep breath shuddered through him. And slowly.. so slowly... his arms tightened around the slender body, pressing it against his own.

Elijah's smile was buried in the tweed of Sean's suit coat. His hands were around Sean's neck. He loved it that he could feel Sean trembling. He loved the strength of Sean’s arms as they locked around his body.

Sean's eyes drifted shut. There was no other world now. Just this one. Just Elijah. And the music. And the feeling of their bodies pressed close and swaying. ‘He’s here,” he thought. ‘He’s in my arms. I didn’t lose him. How could I believe I’d lose him?’ He felt drugged, made euphoric by Elijah’s nearness.

Then he heard the song…

 _As time goes on...  
I realize...  
How much you mean...  
To me..._

Sean felt his throat tighten painfully. The words were too evocative. They meant too much. And Chicago's poignant melody filled him with an aching sadness that took his breath on a sob he couldn't quite hold back.

 _And now...  
Now that you're near...  
Promise your love...  
That I've waited to share..._

Sean stumbled, nearly choking on his tears. "I've - - I've waited..." he whispered.

"Shhh," Elijah soothed, his hand stroking Sean's hair. "Just dance with me."

They swayed slowly in time with the music.

 _And dreams...  
Of our moments together...  
Color my world with hope...  
Of loving you..._

Elijah's arms wrapped around Sean's head.. pressing his face against the soft green of Elijah's sweater.

"Do you dream of our moments together?" He whispered.

Sean nodded, incapable of speaking.

"Is your world colored with hope of loving me?" Elijah asked, his lips pressed to Sean's ear.

Sean nodded again. "Yes," he breathed. "At times it's all I've got. All there is. That hope."

"I know. It’s how I feel too."

“Then why are we fighting?”

“We’re not. We’re dancing.”

Sean lifted his head. “Song’s over.”

Elijah leaned back far enough to look into his lover’s eyes. “I can still hear it.”

Their kiss was slow and intimate. He moaned as Sean’s tongue slid against his own in a silky caress. They seemed, to Elijah, to spiral down into a dark, warm place where nothing and no one could ever find them. “I love you,” he whispered.

His head tipped back a bit as Sean’s tongue trailed slowly down his throat. “You all done dancing?” Elijah asked.

“Just getting started.”

“Gonna dance right here?”

“You know a better place?”

“I do.”

Sean leaned back and captured Elijah’s hand in his. “Then I guess it’s your turn to lead.”

Elijah wheeled, and led Sean out the door.


End file.
